Fang's Goin' Comando
by Miyusakota
Summary: The flock is back in Virginia! Except now, everyone at school knows their secret. How will they survive! Major Faxness! No Niggy. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson.

This is my first fic. My cousin O' Future Ruler Maria Larry is co-authoring this fic. If you have any suggestions, feel free to review with them. Thank you, now onto the show!

**Max's POV**

"Max!" Fang hollered.

I growled under my breath, "What do you want?!" Fang and I have had a rocky relationship lately. Guess where we are? Thats right, hiding out in the peaks of the Appalachains. We were back in Virginia. Yes, that's right, I was dragged here against my will, _again_. Whose idea was it this time? Jeb! No, I haven't saved the world yet! Now that I'm _finally _back on task, he throws me in a completely different direction. I am telling you, the minute that I can, I'm "blowing this pop stand." Gazzy's new favourite quote, by the way. A little fun fact there for ya. So you're probally thinking, "Oh great, Headhunter all over again," right?

Well, I'm here to tell you that... you are absolutely correct. Same school, same kids, same bad attitude except now, we're older and kinda ticked off.

"Where are my- I mean,where'd you put the _contents_ of my suitcase?" I couldn't believe he didn't just say underwear out loud. I mean, our youngest was freaking seven and a mind reader. It didn't kill him to just cut the code words and speak English for once?

"I don't know. Ask Ig." I shrugged. He sighed.

"Whoops, those were _yours_?" Iggy called, "Thought they were Gazzy's," Then he started cracking up. "Fang's goin' commando!"

Gazzy laughed along with him, "Put 'em in a bomb, needed fabric to soak up the lighter fluid. Sorry."

I couldn't help but giggle. Fang shot me a look. I shot one back. This continued for five minutes until Nudge started rambling about how demented we looked and we stopped. "When do we leave?" She whined, "Why can't we leave now? I miss my friends! I wanna learn! Max, I'm hungry. Max. Max, did you hear me? Oh no, now you're mad aren't you? I'm sorry, Max. Don't get mad! Please don't give me the silent treatment, you know I hate that! Waaaaah, Max!"

"Nudge." Fang snapped, "I'm leaving early. You can go with me."

There was silence. We hadn't discussed him leaving early. I didn't want him to leave early. I _wanted_ talk to him about his behavioral issues. I wanted to talk to him about Anne and how to avoid her while we were there. I wanted to talk to him about what happened on the cliff and how that affected our relationships with Lissa and Sam. I wanted him to say he wanted me instead of her. I wanted to tell him I wanted him instead of Sam. But! I sort of couldn't... I wasn't like Fang. I was just beginning to figure this out. Fang, who knows why he likes Lissa, why he chose her over me and if he would again. But me, I wasn't shallow like that. I liked Sam for who he was. But I liked Fang too... I really just wasn't sure who I liked more, I was hoping that he was trying to make me jealous by acting like he liked her I didn't see how they connected, but I was guessing that it wouldn't be too long until we found out.

"Catch you later, guys." We watched as he unfolded his wings, they glistened in the sunlight, and took off. Nudge glanced worriedly back at me.

"Go on, honey. I'll see you when we leave." I smiled at her, hard as it was to do so.

Eventually we'd all gotten to school, and would you look at that, we were early. That, for some reason, made me really mad. I guess I wanted my reentrance to the school of doom to be dramatic and I would've liked to arrive fashionably late. But I wasn't really much of a drama queen and I was anything but fashionable so both those thoughts went out the window fast. Of course, unlike me, those ideas didn't have wings.

"-okay?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Fang propped himself up against the wall of the school and stared down at his backpack. Well, lookie who's showing his sensitive side, this goes in my non-existent diary.

"I'm fine..." He chuckled softly to himself, "What?" I said, surprised. First worrying, now laughing, this state was posessed.

"Damn right, you are." I blushed furiously, thowing my backpack at him.

"Stupid!" I stomped off.

"Well," as he laughed, "That's a great start to the day."

I rolled my eyes. He's just toying with me. Well, at least he isn't mad today. Or... I don't think he is. "Hey! Max, no way! Is that you?" Ah! It was J.J.

"J.J! You're seriously here! Hi!" We ran to each other. Then we stopped, not really wanting to hug, and shook hands. She laughed sweetly and pointed at me.

"You know, today we don't have school. It's track and field day. Only the athletes are coming today," Then she frowned, "And the cheerleaders. Goodness knows why they come. They don't give a hoot."

"Oh." I felt kind of dumb.

"Ooh, look who's grown!" She looked me up and down. "You're even TALLER!" She giggled at me, "You've got curves." She poked me in the arm and I punched her in the arm.

"That's not funny," I grumbled.

She looked over my shoulder, a light shade of pink sheilded her cheeks, "You're not the only one maturing," She whispered, mostly to herself. I didn't need to look to know who she was talking about. Fang.

"Yeah... F-Nick's gotten taller."

"And his cheek bones, and his hair, and... he's even more perfect than he used to be! Is that even possible?!"

"No droolin; on my shoulder, please." She punched me in the arm, pretty hard actually. I rubbed it.

"You guys were adopted by missionaries... right?" J.J. recalled. Well, that's the story.

"Uh huh."

"You should totally go for him." She hissed.

I felt like I'd been smacked in the face, "Excuse me?!" I cried.

"You guys aren't blood related! And he's staring right at you!" I made a disgruntled "is-that-moldy-cheese-I-smell" look.

"We've grown up together! I mean, we're not just like brother and sister, we legally are." Well, no we weren't. We were actually bird kids on the run and Fang and I have known each other since about four years-old. We're a lot like brother and sister... except sometimes... when our lips touch and my heart pounds so fast I could swear I was about to have a heart attack.

I shook that thought out of my mind. Then she leaned over my shoulder again, but this time, not to look at Fang, "I saw it. I saw it all. I was outside. Your wings, I know. Most of us do. Some choose not to believe it. You took a risk coming back here, Max. But I promise you that I will protect you no matter what." She leaned back, "So seriously, what's your name? And his, and all of your 'siblings.'" She used air quotes.

C-R-A-P.

End of first chapter. This is my first ever fic so don't be harsh on me. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson.**

**This chapter might be a little confusing. If you have any questions just review and I (Maria) will answer them. Now, on with the show!**

**Max's POV**

"You know...?" J.J. looked at me like I was stupid.

"Yes, Max. I just said that."

"And you want to know our names...?"

"... do you need to sit down...?" I didn't even wait for her to finish. I fell down into a seated position on the concrete. I put my head in my hands, trying to take this all in. "Okay... a drink? A back massage?" I shook my head.

I looked up at her hesitantly, "What else do you know?"

She tapped her chin, "Well, I know you 'brother' has a blog. I'm going to guess Fnick is short for Fang. Your little 'brother' wouldn't have known how to start an online blog and the other one's blind. One thing's for sure, Fang is a guy."

I blinked up at her incredulously, "How-"  
"I looked up 'winged kids' online. His blog came up." Just then a pair of strong arms lifted me from the ground and to my feet.

"What's goin' on over here, girls?" Fang said with false interest, "Tell me you were down there because you _dropped _something," He growled in my ear.

"No such luck," I hissed back, " That little toy of yours has backfired."

"What?"

J.J. ignored our whisperers, "We were just talking about this new thing online, _Fang's blog,_" I was surprised at J.J's confidence. Fang pulled me protectively closer to him. I think it was protectively. "Don't get so defensive!" J.J. rolled her eyes, "I'm Max's _friend_! I wouldn't care if Max had five eyes and an extra arm, I'd still have her back! Besides, everyone knows," She looked around apprehensively, "Some people will avoid you, others will be on you like colonists on cold pizza," _what?_ "but... could I please come over to your little hide out place and see your wings! Please?"

Fang opened his mouth to say something but I elbowed him in the gut. I had a friend that didn't care that I had wings, she still liked me, he wasn't going to ruin it. "Sure!"

"What?" He choked out, "Ow!" Then he fell on top of me and I fell on top of J.J. and we let out a group squeal.

"Whoops! Sorry, dude! I was just- whoa..." I got up and rubbed my head and helped up the other two, "It's... really you..." I picked up a football and turned to see the boy that'd thrown it. Sam... "I, um, Max. Hey, I- wow, you're sure looking a lot more... _alive_ than I thought you would." _What is that supposed to mean?_

"Okay...?"

"Sammy! Come _on!_ The girls and I-" We all turned to see who the girl that was calling Sam was. And would you lookit that, Lissa. My two favourite people together again. "Well, lookie here, it's the boyfriend stealer and the liar." She put her hands on her hips and stomped off.

_"Boyfriend stealer_?!" I cried. Fang laughed, making me jump. Two times today? Ugh, he could at least warn me before he lets his hormones control his actions, not his common sense.

"Sure, I guess that's pretty accurate." I smacked him in the arm. "Ow! Well, it _is_!"

I rolled my eyes before seeing the smirk plastered to J.J's face, "We're going home F-Nick. It's not a real school day anyway."

He gave me a knowing look, "_Everyday_ is a School day, Max." I frowned at him and grabbed his arm pulling him into the school to go find the children. J.J. followed. "Problem," Fang pointed out, "we don't have a home to go to."

"You can stay at my house!" J.J. chimed in, "My sisters and brothers are all moved out and my grandparents died so we have extra rooms!"

"Oh...kay...? Fang, what do you think?" He thought it over for a second, then nodded.

"I mean, what does Jeb want us to do while were here? All normal school is good for is socializing."

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you miss socialization." I grumbled. The gave me a look but I ignored it, "So we're staying at your house, thanks, J.J."

"Hey!" I recognized that wail, "Leave me alone! Leave me alone! Waah, Max!" A small blonde little girl ran out of her classroom, straight into me.

**It's late, we've run out of muse, we'll get back to it later. Please Review, otherwise we'll take three weeks to update! Thanks! (Maria: Kisses!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Maximum Ride is property of James Paterson

**Maximum Ride is property of James Paterson. Kisha, Deveann, Ai, and Keiko are property of O' Future Ruler Maria Larry (Maria). Kumali is property of Fourth in Command Cixalea Jwan (Jwan). Moon is propery of miyusakota (Miyu).**

**Miyu: Sorry it took so long to update! Maria: I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction.**

"Oh, Angel, sweetie, what's wrong, what happened?" I cried, picking her up.

"All the kids kept making fun of me because of my wings! I don't even know how they knew!" She bawled into my shirt.

I cooed in her ear, "It's alright, I'm getting the others, we're leaving now."

"Ooh... I forgot..." J.J. said suddenly.

"Crap, what is it now?" Fang snapped.

"My house is being exterminated, we'll need to stay at a hotel for a while, but you guys can stay in my room at the Embassy Suites with me!" She said with unexplicable cheer.

I shook my head, "Whatever, it doesn't matter, we just need to get to a place to stay so we can sort things out." We rounded up the rerst of the family and _walked_ five miles to get to the hotel. I never could understand how normal people stood walking all the time. "So," I said, sitting on one of the two beds. The girls would sleep on one bed, the boys in the other, "they know about our wings." Everyone nodded in agreement, "Does anyone still have friends?" Iggy raised his hand.

"I do, but they're all girls..." He laughed nervously at the end with a small sigh.

"Looks like you're being replaced," I murmured to Fang who just shrugged.

"I don't need more than one girl," I didn't bother asking who, he was being stupid today, maybe he'd be back to normal in the morning. We fell asleep, leftover pizza strewn about the room and drool soaked the pillows.

The next day Nudge and I borrowed some of J.J.'s uniforms and Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel tried their best to look pretty. Okay, so Gazzy and Angel were the only ones worried about their appearance because Fang and Iggy were overly confident about their looks. Especially Iggy because he can't see himself, anyway.

We walked to school so we had to get up extra early. That evening we'd go back to get our stuff and move into our new house.

The first thing Fang and I did was walk into the office and get schedules. We went to our first four classes seamlessly but the fifth class had a new girl in it. Her name was Ai, she had a slim figure and long blue hair and blue eyes. She had recently moved to America from Europe from Japan, it was all very confusing. Her accent was a disturbing mixture of Asian and British. She sat down at the empty desk next Fang.

Fang glanced casually up at her from his paper. "So... you're new here?" Fang observed. Uh, duh, she's new. We just said that.

"Uh-huh..." She twirled her hair between her fingers, batting her lashes flirtaciously. I frowned, disgruntled. "Who are you?" She asked, a little too interested. (Heh, as if anyone can be TOO interested in Fang!)

"The name's Fang, I'm the bird kid." Surprisingly, that hasn't put a damper in his dating life.

"Ooh! That's _you_?" See? "Can I check out your wings sometime?" She put emphasis on "check out."

Fang tapped his chin, pretending to think about it. I know, I fell for it, too. Yeah, yeah, you have to be there to know. "I can probably pencil you in next month, I'm _so_ busy. Six in the morning to ten at night," He sighed. I flushed furiously, I knew where this was going.

"Then I'm just going to have to meet you _after_ ten, aren't I?"

Fang rose his eyebrows, he's a remarkable actor, "Well, why not before six?"

"No boy is worth that, not even one as cute as you." With that said, she took her backpack and left the classroom.

"So... New fan, huh?" I mumbled indifferently as he packed his supplies.

"You're not jealous are you? I promise I'll be chivalrous, I just need my ego stroked." I rolled my eyes.

"Not hardly, you told _me_ you were booked from six to twelve." I smirked triumphantly.

"Yeah... but it kind of backfired," He made a face, "Cuz I was _daydreaming_ and talking to the _mirror._" I suppressed a giggle with much difficulty.

I shrugged, "It's not like it matters, you do crap like this all the time," my use of the word crap made it apparent that it _did_ in fact matter. Unfortunately, I didn't actually want him to know that I was hurt by this stuff. I mean, as far I was was aware, the only girls he'd ever actually kissed or anything were me and Lissa, not that that would ever happen again since she was speciesist.

He looked up at me, concerned, "Max-" He started.

I turned, "I'll meet you at our next class, okay?"

"Max-!" I shut the door and ran like the wind because I knew that in 1.245 seconds he'd be on my tail. That's what running from werewolf things does to you. I weaved with great difficulty between the students for a good four hallways until running into a girl about my age with blue and black hair. What stunned me about her was that after I ran into her, only I went flying backwards. She should have at least been knocked off guard.

"Oh, are you okay?" She lowered a hand to help me up. I took it and she pulled me up with great ease. "Oh! You're so light!" She giggled. "I'm Kisha, what's your name?"

"I'm uh..."

"Max! Get back here!" Fang came barrelling down the hallway.

"Oh crap." I hid behind Kisha. Fang tripped all over himself trying to stop himself, landing on his butt. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. Fang stood, brushed himself off and tried to make a good first impression.

"Hey... Uh, I'm Fang, you may have heard of the bird kids?"

"Let me guess, you're one," Kisha rolled her eyes.

"Yes! I am! I'm serious!" He slightly untucked one of his shiny black wings from the back of his dress shirt.

Kisha nodded, "Yeah... I don't care."

Fang nearly fell over, "Ex_cuse_ me?! I have _wings_! Come on, you don't care?!"

She shrugged, "Uh... yeah... I've seen some pretty weird crap. That's nothing. Max, you can stop hiding, now." I laughed nervously, waving meekly at Fang. He gave me his "I'll-deal-with-_you_-later" look.

"So... uh, I'm free this evening, do you wanna-"

"Kisha!" Kisha looked over her shoulder, lighting up.

"Ah, Deveann! I've made a friend!" She called waving.

Fang glared, "_A_?" He growled through his teeth.

"Yeah? Cool!" A boy with messy brown hair that stuck up all over came to her side. I noticed they both had a pretty even tan. It seemed odd to me, since this was Virginia. That's a California tan, just take it from me. "Hey, I'm Deveann," He extended a hand to Fang, who just glared at him. "Okay..."

I rolled my eyes at Fang. I took Deveann's hand and shook, "Max, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

I snickered at Fang's expression, "They're related," He told me, "they have to be. That guy's not two thirds as sexy as I am." I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Whatever, Fang." Now that he mentioned it, they did seem kind of like an odd pair. Kisha curved in all the right places, she looked... _perfect_. Deveann, he was pretty hot but not nearly as good-looking as Fang. I sighed, Deveann and I looked more like a pair, as did Kisha and Fang. But that would never happen.

Deveann muttered something in Kisha's ear. She nodded with a sour expression. "Uh... do you know of any good hotels in this area? We're travelling together and our parents aren't here yet-"

"You're brother and sister?" Fang perked up.

Kisha paused for a moment, giving him a "well-aren't-you-eager-to-know?" look. "Yes..."

"You don't look like it," I pressed.

Deveann shrugged, "Yes, well, you'd have to see our sister to know. We all have the same skin, our sister has the same green eyes as Kisha's, we all have the same brown hair but Kisha died her hair."

Fang shot me a grin, that is, before Kisha dashed his dreams, "Oh, and Fang... About the date... I'm gonna say... no."

His jaw dropped, "What?! Why?!"

She smiled maliciously at him over her shoulder before turning on her toe, flipping her hair. "It's simple really," She paused for emphasis, "I hate you." Then she walked away, a chuckling Deveann in her wake.

"Ah... I... wh-what?" I laughed, leaning on Fang for support. "Lunch time," He grunted, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hallway.

"Ha ha! Ow! Leggo! Ha! Ah..." I giggled uncontrollably.

When we got to the cafeteria J.J. waved us down. She had three visitors. "We're sitting with the new kids!" She yelled to us. On one side sat, from left to right, Deveann, Fang, Me, and Kisha. On the other, starting across from Deveann, was a new girl, Ai, the girl Fang'd flirted with, a girl that looked just like Ai but with purple hair, and J.J.

The new girl batted her eyelashes at Fang, "I'm Moon," She told him. I sighed.

"Fang," he said bluntly, completely turned off by Kisha's turn _down_.

"I'm Keiko, Ai's sister, in case you don't know." The girl with purple hair said blushing and keeping her eyes on her food.

J.J. laughed, "These guys are my cousins and their friend, the _boy stealing_ one." J.J. snarled.

"You know what-!" Moon stood.

"I already told you about Fang!" J.J. hollered back, "OFF LIMITS!" Moon rolled her eyes and sat back down. Fang fiddled with his fork, ignoring the convesation.

"Whoops!" Ai shrugged enthusiastically.

"Anyway... they're going to be living with us, I hope you don't mind." J.J. finished.

"No, not at all." I remembered what Kisha had said about not having any place to stay. J.J. had a big house! Maybe they could stay with us! "Hey, Kisha, didn't you day that you needed a place to stay?"

"Oh, yes, but we wouldn't want to intrude-"

J.J. smiled sweetly, "I don't mind! Here's my address! Just get your stuff and move in!" She leaned over the table, "Don't tell anyone but we never lock our door... _ever_." She got back in her seat, "That's why we actually dont know if Grandpa died... if he was kidnapped... or if he just ran away..." She laughed, carelessly, "Oh well! We didn't like him, anyway!" We all looked at her like deer in the headlights. "What?"

**Maria: Ah... J.J.'s so fun. Here is the second chapter. Finally. Sorry it took so long. (smacks head) Writer's block. I had the beginning and ending of this chapter all typed up, I just needed a middle and wasn't sure what to do. Miyu: Thanks for reading. Please review! Maria: Kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'm finally writing the fourth chapter I know it took so long but I've been so busy anyways Maria decided she didn't want to write anymore so its just me but ill try to write more I guess I just had a little writers block.**

**Maximum Ride is property of James Paterson. **

**Ai, Keiko, and Moon are the property of Miyu. Again sorry it took so long to update!**

"So how about it Kisha you want to move in?" Fang said with a little more interested than necessary.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Said Kisha a bit uncertain, just then the bell rang and max hurried off before the rest of the people got out of their seats. Fang was curious and hurried off after her.  
"MAX, Max will you wait up?"  
"NO!"  
"Why not what's the matter with you I thought you wanted Kisha to move in and when Kisha ran off you sounded a little hurt."  
"I do it just came as a surprise that's all I didn't know she was moving and you were all over her."  
"But why did you sound hurt at lunch today. Oh I get it."  
"Fang, you like her a lot and I just don't want to see you hurt and I knew that you'd be upset that's all I promise. Wait what, you get what?"  
"Max, a little hurt to my ego isn't something that's going to bother me for long plus its okay if she's leaving your going to be just fine, we Just met her today, you jealous of Kisha."  
"Now I think your ego is growing way bigger than your head. I am not jealous not even one inch."  
"Sure."  
" Whatever I got to get to class." She turned around to start heading back to class.  
"Wait Max."  
"What?" Max said angerly.  
"I'll meet you after school and we can go get the kids and move into the house."  
"Fine"  
"Wait Max!"  
"WHAT?"  
Just then Fang kissed Max gently on the lips.  
"Cheer up!"  
Max was a little more than dazed when Fang hurried off to class.

**Ok I know this is short but I hope you guys like this. Please review. Kiss Kiss, Miyu. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
